The Ultimate Legend
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: A new beginning for Broly and a new life. I re-edited the first chapters!
1. The beginning of a legend

The Ultimate Legend.

36 years ago on planet Vegeta two saiyans were born on the same day one was named Kakorot the son of Bardock and Fasha, and the other was named Broly son of Paragus and Nache. But besides the fact that they were born on the same day they had one major difference, Kakorot had a power level of 2 while Broly had an astonishing power level of 10,000 which then puts into play the legend of the greatest saiyan in history: The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly.

"King Vegeta!!!!! King Vegeta!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted one of the saiyan soldiers.

"What is it now?" said an impatient King Vegeta.

"You must take a look at Paragus' son his power level is just off the chart!!!!!!!" said the soldier.

King Vegeta was thinking that was insane that a mere baby could have a high power level but when he saw the meter he almost froze in fear and looked at the baby Broly asleep in his stasis chamber like the rest of the childeren.

"How can this be possible you are sure the readings aren't wrong?!" said King Vegeta.

"Yes sir!" said the soldier.

"I want everyone in the meeting room immediatley except for Paragus." said King Vegeta.

"Yes sir!!" said the soldier.

_**in the meeting room...**_

"The boy is a threat to the throne." Said King Vegeta.

"Yes but he is just a baby." said Bardock.

"Could it be the legend?" said one of the noble saiyans.

While the other saiyans were arguing with what to do with the boy King Vegeta was thinking.

"This boy could bring me down from my throne he must be killed!"

No more discussions I want his son executed immediatley! said King Vegeta and then Paragus came in and King Vegeta just scoffed.

"Ahh Paragus I didn't call for you."

"Please have mercy on him sire he could be a great help to prince Vegeta and our planet, please he's just a child the data could be wrong, he could grow up to be a great warrior". said Paragus as some of the saiyan soldiers were holding him back.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." said King Vegeta and Paragus pleaded with him again and King Vegeta said.

"And I don't like arguements you'll die with him haaaaaaaaaah!!!" and he blasted Paragus into a wall.

Then while all the babies were still asleep a soldier came in and grabbed Broly by the foot and stabbed him. Then Broly along with his father were thrown into the trash conpit and then not even an hour after that Freiza destroyed planet Vegeta. But before it was completely destroyed Broly harnessed his energy and with his father he escaped planet Vegeta. Then 10 hours after that they landed on planet Earth and began their lives on Earth in peace.

_**9 years later...**_

Broly who just turned 9 was walking to the fighters arena for his final match in the youth league. He had to take a detour because of a line at the entrance and before he got there he saw a girl being beat in an alyway and went to help her. He chased the man away by breaking his leg but he found out that he was too late to save girl. Then Broly started crying and felt more angry than he had ever been before and he was powering to a whole new level of power. His hair turned yellow and his eyes turned green and his muscles increased only a little bit as did his height. He was 5/9 at just 9 years old and increased to 5/12 in this form and he ran towards the arena to go to his fight after giving the woman a short but thougtful funeral.

Broly went up to his stall with his stuff in it and he put on his white pants, gold boots, red sash, and gold belt. Broly never wore a shirt so he always wore his equipment except on holidays and he never took off his gold bracelets or the gold headband his father gave him. Broly went over to the announcer and said he was ready to fight and the announcer called his opponet who was 9 years old as well but he was only 3/5 and his hair was sort of spiked in some areas. As soon as Broly saw the kid however, Broly's head started hurting.

"Ka...kakorot...KAKOROT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uhh my names Goku."

Then Broly charged at him and started pounding him and threw him into the wall and then kicked his face and he smashed into another wall. Then Broly fired a green orb at Goku and Goku dodged it and punched Broly in the face but it didn't even phase him and then Goku was charging up a Kamehameha attack and Broly was charging up a big orb to obliterate him. Then they fired their attacks at each other and then Goku charged behind Broly as fast as he could and charged up anotherKamehameha attack. Before Broly could even try to turn around, the blast hit him and and knocked him out of the ring.

"The match is over and the winner is Goku!!!!!!!!!!!" And the crowd cheered wildly for Goku and he went over to Broly and helped him up and Broly scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I... I'm sorry I didn't mean to attack you like that I just lost control." And then Broly's hair turned black again and his eyes turned back to normal as well and Goku looked starry eyed.

"Wow that was so cool how do you do that?!?!?!!?!?" And Broly didn't know what to say.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember is seeing a young woman being attacked. Then I got mad and this happened I guess when I settled down it just turned off but it was awesome."

"That is so awesome I wish I could do that too hey you want to come over to my house today because I get scared at night." said Goku.

"Okay I don't think my father will mind besides I need to make some friends." Said Broly.

"Alright hey do you have any food?!" said Goku.

"Umm yea here have an apple I got plenty at......." But before Broly could finish, Goku attacked the apple, it never had a chance.

"Holy shoot!" shouted Broly.

"You got any more!!?!?!?!?" said Goku looking around Broly for any more food.

"Umm I'll bring some to your house ok?" said Broly.

"Ok but hurry I'm hungry!" said Goku.

Then Broly started laughing and Goku joined him and then they said their goodbyes and went home but Broly thought about what happened earlier.

_"Why did I attack him? I don't understand but as soon as I saw him I felt angry."_ Broly started getting mad again and he transformed again his hair spiking up and his eyes changing, but this time he had blue hair and his body seemed a little tan and he held his head in pain.

Ka... Kakorot... kakorot...uhhhh... KAKOROT!!!!!!!!!! But then he thought of when they were laughing and he calmed down a bit and he returned to normal and continued walking home thinking of his new friend and his new powers.

With Goku...

"That Broly guy seemed really nice I bet he has loads of food he is going to bring!" Shouted Goku. But then he thought that he knew Broly for some reason but then he decided that he is paranoid. Later that day, Goku was sitting down on his grandfather's well just waiting for Broly. Then he saw Broly coming towards his house and he saw all the food in the bag that Broly had.

"Broly!!!!!!!!!!!! FOOOOOODDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!" and Goku nearly got to the food until Broly used on of the traps on the bag to stop Goku and he helped Goku up.

"Hold on Goku I can't have you eating all this food in only 2 seconds." And he went inside and saw an orange ball with 4 red stars on a pedestal.

"Hey Goku what is this?"

"Oh that is something my grandfather left when he died." said a sad Goku.

"Sorry for asking Goku." said Broly.

"It's ok let's eat!" shouted Goku and they dug in. Broly was astounded with how much food Goku could eat and after they were done he and Goku fell asleep. Then Broly heard something and saw Goku eat-sleeping and chuckled to himself.

"I pity the woman who marries him." And then Broly fell asleep.


	2. Transformation

The Transformation

Broly had just left Goku's house when he saw a bald little guy and a blue haired girl head to Goku's house. He decided to check out what was going on.

"GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You home?" Shouted the bald kid, and Goku came out with a peice of a pie in his mouth and he smiled.

"Hey Krilin hey Bulma whats up?" said Goku with a nasty breath coming with the pie and nearly killin Krillin and Bulma.

"EWW!!!!!!!!!! GOKU DON"T SPEAK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!!!! THATS DISGUSTING!!!!" shouted Bulma.

"Sorry Bulma I just made a new friend named Broly and he gave me a good lunch and it was delicious!" Said Goku with the stinky breath now gone.

"Well where is he?" asked Krillin.

"He had to go home so I guess he's gone." said Goku.

"Hey Goku!" Shouted Broly going over to his friends side.

"Oh hey Broly! Meet Bulma and Krillin. Bulma and Krillin, meet Broly." said Goku.

"Goku he is 9 years old?! He's 5'10!" yelled Bulma.

"Jeez je's a giant." Said Krillin feeling sad that he was so short.

"It is nice to meet you Bulma, Krillin." said Broly As he shook both of their hands.

"Nice to meet you too." said Bulma.

"Wait I think I have you seen you before at a place called Capsule Corp am I right?" said Broly.

"Yea I am the daughter of the owner." said Bulma. Pleased that FINALLY someone knew her.

Then they heard a huge explosion and they saw a wierd looking green man coming their way. They all felt a very evil presence coming from him and they prepared to fight. Broly threw an energy attack at the man and he dodged it and smashed Broly over to the house. He then smashed Krillin into the ground and Goku attacked him but he was grabbed in the leg and thrown over at a nearby boulder.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Goku and he blasted the man to bits and thought he won. Then all of a sudden he was grabbed in the throat and thrown at the house, smashing some of the roof in. Then Broly came out and tried to catch his breath.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" And the green man replied saying.

"I am the evil king Piccolo and I have come to conquer this planet but first I'll kill you!"

"(This is bad even if transform into that one form I don't know if I will be able to win!)" Thought Broly.

"Fine then I will go all out!!!!! Brace yourself!!!" said Broly and then he tried thinking of the killer again and his hair turned yellow again and he powered up a lot. For some reason, he felt stronger than last time, he figured it was just him but then he attacked Piccolo slamming him down to the ground easily. He then realized he was way faster and stronger then Piccolo slamming him around left and right as if he was nothing. Piccolo was losing horribly against Broly and everyone just looked on in amazement as he completely obliterated Piccolo. But then instead of finishing him off he offered his hand out to Piccolo turning back to normal and smiling.

"I hope we get to fight again sometime." And he helped Piccolo up and Piccolo nodded a little surprised.

"Yes I suppose I would like to fight you again as well." Then Piccolo flew off.

"What the heck was that you turned into a super saiyan!!" said Bulma.

"Super Saiyan? What's a super saiyan?" said Broly.

"You see after I saw you I thought you weren't human and I checked some files I found earlier and I found a heavily guarded file about warriors called saiyans but it appears that they were wiped out and I think you and Goku are the last ones left, either that or the only ones I know of. And there was also a file about something called the Legendary Super Saiyan and I think that you may be the Legenday Super Saiyan Broly. said Bulma.

"So that form I transformed into was a super saiyan?" said Broly. and Bulma nodded.

"Yeah it seems when you turn into a super saiyan, your power increases tenfold and your hair changes to a yellow color." Said Bulma

"I'll see you guys later I am going to go practice this." said Broly and he flew off thinking about what happened.

"(I can't beleive I am a Legend I feel so powerful right now and I think I can protect the Earth alot with my new powers, my father will be so proud!)"

_**At Goku's house...**_

"Hey Bulma if I am a saiyan how come I can't turn into a super saiyan like Broly can?" asked Goku.

"Well I think you need to train against very powerful opponets and defeat them, plus if you train alot I bet you can be just as strong as Broly is." said Bulma.

"Still that was wicked awesome how Broly turned into a super giant and defeated piccolo so easily.": said Krillin.

"Yea it is nice to have good friends isn't it?" said Goku.


	3. New Enemies

The Character Shirow is a character made from the ideas of MajinShirow so I don't own that caharacter but she DOES!

New Enemies

Broly had just gotten home when he was thinking about how his father would react to his story, and would he even beleive him? Broly kept thinking this when he went inside and saw his father listening to the radio. Broly heard things like ..King Piccolo is reigning destruction all over the globe, Broly wondered why Piccolo was so evil and he thought about going to find him and ask him about that when his father saw Broly.

"Broly you came to tell me something didn't you?" And Broly nodded.

"Yes father I have met a new friend today his name is Goku and apparently I am a saiyan or something like that." Then Paragus nodded his head, he knew this day would come eventually.

"Yes. You are a saiyan. A member of the great warrior race, as am I and so is Goku isn't he?" And Broly shocked to hear this nodded.

"H...How do you know?" And Paragus told Broly the story of how their planet was destroyed by Frieza and that they escaped with Broly's massive power shielding them from the blast and getting them to Earth, needless to say, Broly was stunned.

"But how did Kakorot survive the blast?" Asked Paragus, then Broly's head started hurting again and he was transforming.

"KAKOROT!!!!!!!!!!!!" And Paragus thought.

"(Is this because they were born on the same day? Or is it something else?.)" And Broly started crying.

"Why does that keep happening to me? It makes no sense." And Paragus shook his head.

"It is possible that this is because you were born on the same day as Kako...I mean Goku."

"He and I were born on the same day that is awesome!!!! He has the same birthday as me!!!" Shouted Broly, his father started laughing to himself.

"Hey don't go crazy on me son...anyway did you meet any nice girls today." And Broly thought of a blonde haired girl in the stands that day and he nodded.

"Yea I met one at the tournament, she had really long blonde hair and green eyes. but I still lost to Goku." Said Broly, and Paragus thought to himself for a moment.

"(I wonder if Shirow is still alive.)"

"Well you win some and you lose some son. I guess I can let you stay out for a little bit longer." Said Paragus, Broly said goodbye and left and as he left Paragus took out the videotape of today's martial arts tournament and saw the girl Broly was talking about. She long blonde hair, green eyes, and sky blue shirt with matching pants..

"Shirow really is alive and she knows how to turn into a super saiyan too."

_**with Broly...**_

Broly was still wondering about his dad and how he knew more about Broly and Goku more than they knew themselves, but then he felt Piccolo's power level and found him meditating by a waterfall.

"Piccolo why were you destroying those cities?" And Piccolo looked at Broly confused.

"I haven't even been near a city since I fought you last time." Said Piccolo.

"Then who is that other Piccolo that I heard about?" Piccolo was surprised to hear this.

"Let's take a look at what's going on." Said Piccolo, Broly nodded and they flew off.

"Let's go get Goku first we might need his help." Piccolo cringed a bit, but he nodded and they headed off towards Goku's house getting ready for the huge battle to come.


	4. Mysterious Hatred

Mysterious Hatred

Broly and Piccolo were flying towards Goku's house so they could ask him to help them find out what was going on with the other "Piccolo", and Broly couldn't help but feel a little confident. After all he had his awesome power he could use. Plus he had Piccolo, Goku, and Krillin on his side. Then he thought now was the time to ask Piccolo a really important question.

"Hey Piccolo. Can I ask you something quick?" Asked Broly, Piccolo just nodded.

"Why were you evil? Doesn't it seem pointless to waste your power on evil?" Asked Broly, Piccolo just looked away from Broly for a moment, then he looked back at him.

"I think we will talk about that another time. Anyway, keep focused on the fight Broly. Or else you could get killed." Said Piccolo coldly. Broly looked away and wondered why Piccolo was so mean. But he pushed those thoughts aside as soon as he saw Goku's house. He and Piccolo walked up to Goku's door and knocked three times, then the door opened revealing Krillin.

"Hey Broly, who's your frie.......AGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S PICCOLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Krilling, and after about three minutes of crying and wetting of the pants. Broly was able to tell Krillin about what happened with Piccolo. Krillin had to admit, he had a hard time beleiving any of it. But when he heard about a city being attacked he grabbed Goku who was in the kitchen (Who woulda guessed?) And all 4 of them flew off towards the city. As soon as they entered the city, all they saw where ruins and dead people everywhere. Broly couldn't beleive how this person could just do that for absolutely no reason. It really made him mad and he transformed into his super saiyan form.

"This guy won't get away with this! I swear it!" Yelled Broly and he flew off towards where he felt the power signature of the other "Piccolo". The others followed closely behind him as fast as they could. Then Broly stopped as soon as he noticed something up in the air shooting large power blasts at the people down below. Broly looked at him closely, he looked like a super Piccolo, this enemy had dark blue skin, no hair, (Obviously!) and black pants. Broly fired an energy attack at the new enemy, it just bounced off harmlessly and the enemy turned around to face him. And the enemy smirked evilly.

"Oooohhh. What have we here? A bunch of lambs waiting for the slaughter? I will kill you all!" Shouted the monster. Piccolo was shocked beyond beleif at what he was seeing at the moment.

"It.....it can't be.......Garlic Jr.!" Said Piccolo, Garlic Junior was an old enemy of Piccolo's and they never got along well.

"Ahh....Piccolo, it will feel good to rip you to shreds maggot!" Shouted Garlic Jr. Broly charged at him and tried to clothesline him, but Garlic Jr. slammed him away and grabbed him by the legs and he slammed Broly into the ground. Then both Goku and Krillin launched a kamehameha attack at him. The blasts collided with him, sending him back quite a ways. Then Piccolo charged at him and slammed his fist into Garlic Jr.'s face and then he kicked him into a building. The building collapsed on Garlic Jr. and everyone thought it was over. But then an energy blast came out of the rubble and Krilling was blasted back quite a ways. Goku was mad and he charged at Garlic Jr. only to be slammed in the stomach by Garlic Jr.'s fist and tossed aside. Piccolo tried hitting him again, but Garlic Jr. grabbed his arm and swung him around and around, then he threw him at Broly and they were both knocked down. Broly got up and clotheslined Garlic Jr. and slammed him into a subway train. Broly then fired a huge green orb at the subway, making the whole thing blow up. Broly then heard laughing from inside the rubble, then he saw Garlic Jr. coming out.

"Hahahahahahaa!!! Is that all you've got blondie?! Your weak!" Shouted Garlic Jr. He was acting tough, but he was really badly injured. He was surprised that he wasn't dead at the moment.

"Leave now or be prepared to die!" Shouted Broly. Garlic Jr. mearly laughed at him and charged at Broly. Broly then smirked and clotheslined Garlic Jr. again this time slamming him into a building. Then while Garlic Jr. tried to get up, Broly slammed down on Garlic Jr.'s head with his feet. Then he grabbed Garlic Jr.'s head and slammed him into a building, then he threw him towards a car. Broly then flew at Garlic Jr. and then he slammed his fist into Garlic Jr.'s gut. And then Broly continuously pounded Garlic Jr. in the stomach not stopping for even a second. Goku and the others just watched in fear as Broly was just completely obliterating Garlic Jr. Broly looked like he was getting bored of the fight and he threw Garlic Jr. at least 10,000 ft. up into the air, then he charged up the biggest energy orb he could. Then he started laughing evilly, then he fired the orb at Garlic Jr. Broly continued laughing as Garlic Jr. was destroyed by the orb and the others wondered what was wrong with him. Then Broly looked over at Goku, then he smiled evilly.

"KAKROT!!!" Shouted Broly, and he charged straight at Goku. Goku and the others did'nt have time to react as Broly clotheslined Goku and sent him into a tree. Then he charged at Piccolo kneeing him in the stomach and slamming his fist into Piccolo's face, and Piccolo was sent flying into a building. Broly then grabbed Krillin and kneed him in the back, slamming him at least 50 yards away!

"KAKAROT!!!" Screamed Broly, and he charged at Goku again. But before he got to Goku, he was hit in the stomach by an energy attack that launched him quite a ways away and knocking him to the ground. He got up and looked towards where the attack came from and saw a young woman with REALLY long blonde hair just standing there. She then fired another attack at Broly, but he was ready for it this time and he swatted it away and charged at the woman. He tried to clothesline her, but she ducked it and kicked him in the stomach and then she slammed her fist into his chin, slamming him far up into the air. She then flew up at him and tried to hit him again, but this time he grabbed her arm and then he threw her down to the ground. As she was nearing the ground, Broly grabbed her by the hair and slammed her down on the ground as hard as he could. Making very huge cracks in the ground. He picked her up again and slammed his fist into her gut sending her flying. She slammed into a wall and she was knocked unconcious. As Broly made his way towards her, Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin got up somehow, then Goku charged up a kamehameha, while Krilling charged up his Destructo Disk attack, and Piccolo charged up his destructive wave attack. Then at the same time, they all launched their combined attacks.

"Ka......Me......Ha.....Me......Ha!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Destructive Wave!"

"Destructo.....Disk!!!!"

Then all 3 attacks hit Broly in the back, sending him into a building and knocking him unconcious, Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin also fell unconcious due to the fatigue they had from trying to survive against Broly. Broly's hair then turned back to normal and the girl got up slowly. She then walked over to Broly's unconcious body and and picked him up. Then she carried him towards Goku's house so he could rest. She also came back to get Goku and the others and brought them to Goku's house as well so they could rest their wounds. After that was all said and done, she let her hair turn back to it's normal black color her eyes turned back to their soft aqua blue color. She then started limping to her own home, she had to admit, Broly put up a Hell of a fight.


End file.
